1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable roofs for vehicles.
2. Background Art
GB 683 613 describes a movable roof having a pair of laterally spaced apart roof frames. Each roof frame has front, center, and rear frame sections which adjoin a side window of a vehicle and are connected to one another by control levers of a lever assembly.
EP 0 819 558 B1 describes a movable roof having a pair of laterally spaced apart roof frames. Each roof frame has front, center, and rear frame sections. The rear frame section is designed as a main pillar and is rotatably mounted on a fixed bearing of a vehicle. A control lever acts between the front and center frame sections, respectively, and the rear frame section. A steering arm, which is a component of a kinematic chain, engages the rear frame section.
DE 44 43 405 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,966) describes a drive apparatus for a foldable roof having a main pillar fastened to a vehicle body. A center frame section is articulately connected to the main pillar, and the main pillar and a front frame section cooperate by the interconnection of control levers.